


ocean waves [podfic]

by brokeassweeb



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, hi im brokeassweeb welcome, this time i remembered to state it's read by me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeassweeb/pseuds/brokeassweeb
Summary: Warm the nerve of a welcoming hand,And earnest a kiss on the brow,When we meet over sea and o’er landWhere furrows are new to the plough.-John KeatsThe truth of it is this: your soulmate is not an unexpectedly kind noble, or a popular entertainer, or even a town merchant’s son. It’s Sabo, the revolutionary, a distant boy you will probably never meet in your (undoubtedly) doomed life.
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	ocean waves [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ocean waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117498) by [Citrus Scented (Umazes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umazes/pseuds/Citrus%20Scented). 



> Infinite thanks to Umazes for letting me podfic her work. Once again, your fic proved to be an absolute gem, couldn't be happier to have the honor of voicing this. Keep up the good work!

Podfic lenght: 01:00:23 hour(s)

[Original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117498) by Umazes

Music used in this recording: [What a Mess](https://open.spotify.com/album/05UWR7AntrFzkjh4XTSzeF?highlight=spotify:track:1P4TierG1w6L4wFxcpZBhh) by Austin Blue

The podfic is available in Google drive: [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CQsI4kwAP5uSelF5SUzAPnxIeyaungCp/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you for listening! Make sure to go give kudos and comment in the original fic!

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a joy to record, I might have gone a little carried away when voicing Sabo.  
> It also struck a little chord whenever the reader mentioned her mother, I think it can be noticed a little in my voice.
> 
> This was my little Christmas gift for the author and the lot of you who like listening to me, infinte thanks!
> 
> Happy holiday season to all of you!


End file.
